The lone wolf
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Summary: Sequel to "Mate what now." Things are stirred up in beacon hills between the three teenaged triplets. A couple of old friends come for a visit. Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

An: It's the day you have been waiting for this is "The day of new beginnings." Now I know what you're thinking why would we be waiting for this well is the sequel for "Mate what now." Yay! I would like to thank every one who helped me get this started.

Summary: Sequel to "Mate what now." Things are stirred up in beacon hills between the three teenaged triplets. A couple of old friends come for a visit.

Chapter one.

Misty

Don't get me wrong, I love my kids like crazy but, lately they have been driving me crazy. Dylan won't stop going on and on about his appearances, he's constantly checking himself in the mirror fixing his hair, then spends and 5 hours getting ready for school in the morning.

Dylan

It might seem weird but, looks are everything. The better I look, the more friends I will have. Everybody loves me. Well, almost everybody, there is this one person and his name is Calvin, he is the second hottest guy in school, next to me of course.

Misty

Thomas is kind, sweet, and thoughtful. He's always helping me around the house, sometimes he helps too much. He keeps up his appearances, not as often as his brother but he still does his best to look good.

Thomas

Unlike my brother, Dylan I don't take as much time in the way I look, of course I care about how I look I'm just not obsessed about the way I look. I'm semi popular at school, mostly because of Dylan.

Misty

Katia is a beautiful young lady, I love her to death, but, she needs to care about herself a little more. Maybe I can get Derek to talk to her.

Katia

I know that my mom doesn't like the way I dress, but, I love it. Nobody in my family really gets me, I mean my mom tries but, we're just so different. I'm not popular at school, I don't any friends, both of my brothers ignore me, well at least Thomas admits that I'm his sister, Dylan just walks past me, and tells his friends that he doesn't even know me.

It's going to be valentines day in two days, and as usual I'll be at home, while Dylan is with some guy from the Lacrosse team, Thomas will be with his girl friend Seria, Uncle Derek and Uncle Ethan will be out on there Valentines date, same with Uncle Scott and Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Isaac and Aunt Alison. My mom, will be at work, and I'll be stuck at home sitting in my room and trying to ignore the fact that Uncle Kalin and Uncle Aiden are having sex on the couch in the living room. Yup, I hate Valentines day, every one in my family either has found there mate or has a long line of men just wanting to shag them, even my mom is dating again. Why can't I be that girl, why can't I find love?

"Ok, here we are, now get out of my car and remember..." Dylan started.

"I know, we aren't related." I said, "I got it." I got out of his and started walking to class, when I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." The guy said.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said, looking up I saw a boy who looked to be about 6 ft. tall, with light brown hair, bluish brownish eyes, wearing blue jeans, a plaid shirt, and square black glasses. I noticed that he had dropped his books and I knelt down to help him. "Here let me help you."

"Thanks." He said, I could tell that he was nervous. As I handed him his stuff back I noticed that he had a class schedule.

"Are you new here?" I asked, he nodded. "Would you like some help getting around?"

"Sure." He said, "I'm Conner."

"Katia, what class do you have first?" I asked.

Thomas

I got off of my bike and saw my sister smiling and laughing with this guy, who I had never seen before he must be new.

"Aww, that's so cute." Seria said, "I don't think I have ever seen her smile before."

"The last time she smiles was when our Uncle Derek got her that black and red head band for her birthday two years ago." I said.

Conner

I was still in awe, this beautiful girl was talking to me, laughing at my jokes and just seeming to be enjoying my company.

After we parted ways I found myself being shoved into the lockers, "Welcome to Beacon hills nerd!" This guy who looked a lot like Katia yelled.

"Hey, Dylan why don't you try being human for once!" Someone else shouted back at him.

"Fuck off, Thomas!" The boy known as Dylan yelled, "and go back to your bitch of a sister!"

Katia

I was walking to class when I realized that I still had Conner's schedule, I retraced my steps until I heard a loud bang and ran to find Conner hoping that he was okay, I froze in my track when I heard my brother Dylan shout out, "Fuck off, Thomas! and go back to your bitch of a sister!"

I was right behind Dylan when he finished his sentence. "Is that really what you think of me?" I whispered. He turned around, surprised to see me standing behind him, with tears in my eyes.

"Of course." He said, suddenly my whole world went black and for some reason I couldn't breathe, the next thing I know I'm lying in someone's arms, and I am immediately surrounded by darkness.

Thomas

As Katia started to fall, I was grateful to Calvin, captain of the Lacrosse team for catching her, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards me, Dylan, and Katia's new friend. "I'm going to take her to the school nurse, do any of you want to come with us?" He asked, I nodded and so did her friend. We followed Calvin, and I couldn't help but notice the way that Katia rested her head against his chest.

Dylan

I can't believe that Calvin is going to help those dorks. I mean what about me, I'm a victim too. I'll just have a talk with Katia once she's back from the nurse's office.

An: I hope you liked chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye, for know. In chapter 2 Stiles has his baby or babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, there are going to be a lot of twists and turns so, prepare yourself.

Thomas

I turned towards the boy that was talking to Katia this morning, "I'm Thomas, by the way." I told him.

"I-I'm Conner." He said, "She's going to be ok right?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine." I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Calvin asked.

"Sure." I said.

"You, Katia, and Dylan are related are you not?" He asked.

"Yes, we're triplets." I said, sighing.

"Why does he treat her like this then?" He asked.

"I really don't know. At first I thought it was because she cramped his style, but, it got worse ever since he fell in love with Kevin."

"Who's Kevin?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"He graduated last year, but he stole Dylan's heart they dated for 5 months, and that's when he changed, one day Kevin started to beat Dylan. One day Katia saw him beating Dylan to a pulp and intervened, causing Kevin to break up with Dylan, ever since then Dylan has blamed Katia for the break up. That might be why he is the way he his toward her." I said, walking over and taking my sisters hand.

"She was just trying to help him though." Conner said.

"I know, but he doesn't see it that way. I've never felt more guilty in my life. If I just minded my own business, they still would be together." Katia said, sitting up.

"Hey, none of that." Calvin said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well now isn't that sweet." Dylan said, walking into the small nurses office.

"What are you doing here?" Calvin asked.

"It's ok." Katia said, standing up.

"No, it's not ok." Calvin said, "He's your brother he shouldn't treat you like you're dirt."

"I know." She said, walking up to Dylan.

"What the hell, you told him that we are related!" Dylan yelled and got ready to smack her, but she caught his arm.

"No, he already knew. In fact Calvin how about you send that to everyone you know, you too Thomas." She said.

"I missed you sis." I said, pulling my phone out.

"Now, back to you." She said, turning back to Dylan. "I've taken a lot of shit from you but, not anymore. Watch your back bro. For a storm is coming. Let's go." All three of us followed her out leaving Dylan with his mouth open in shock.

Katia

"Damn, that felt good." I said, as we left the nurse's office. "Thank you, for supporting me guys. Thomas we should probaly get home before Dylan does."

"You're right." He said, "Let's go."

"Katia, wait." Calvin said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There is a game tonight and then afterwards a bunch of the team and there girlfriends are going bowling." He said, I nodded and he continued to talk. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"I loved to." I said, "I'll see you at the game." I waved good bye to Calvin and Conner and left with Thomas.

"You like him." Thomas said.

"I know." I said.

"Just be careful, ok?" He asked.

"I will." I said.

An: I hope you guys liked it let me know what you think. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Kevin= Werewolf, Conner= Human, Calvin=human. Kevin will be coming back. Ok, so here is the thing it is 3:00 in the morning, I'm too tired to make this really long and to do a Stiles giving birth in this chapter. In the next chapter Katia's date with Calvin and Stiles gives birth.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3.

Ennis

"What do you mean he might not make it!" I shouted.

"Ennis, please calm down." Stiles said, taking my hand.

"The baby is a werewolf..." Dr. Deaton started.

"Misty had three baby pups and she's still alive!" I protested.

"She was a werewolf though." Deaton said, "Stiles is a human, and at the rate that your pup is growing it's getting to big to be in his mother's stomach, it will start to claw it's way out just like the triplets did."

"What if I turn Stiles?" I asked ignoring my mate protests.

"You could, but, the venom will end up killing the baby." Deaton said, sighing.

"That's out of the question." Stiles said.

"Stiles, please." I begged.

"No!" He shouted. "We are not killing are baby. Deaton how much time do we have before pup comes?"

"I'd say 2 weeks. Know if you don't survive you will need someone to take your place as mother, do you know someone?" Deaton asked.

"Yes, I do." Stiles said. "Ennis will you call Misty please?" My mate asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, "We are not finished talking about this yet."

"Yes, we are." He said. I left the room and called Misty.

Katia

When Thomas and I got home, I went to my room to find my uncle Stiles sitting on my bed, it looks like he has been crying. "Uncle Stiles, are you ok?" I asked him. He looked up and me and shook his head. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, the b-baby is f-fine." He said. "We found out that i-it's a werewolf."

"Wait, don't werewolf babies tear their way out of the womb like my brothers and I did." I said shocked. He nodded. "Wait does this mean that you could die?" I asked.

"Yes it does." He said.

"No, that can't happen. Can't uncle Ennis turn you?" I asked.

"Not without killing the pup." He said, his eyes feeling with tears again. "I-I n-need a replacement mom to take care of the pup if I don't survive."

"You will survive uncle Stiles I know you will." I said.

He smiled weakly, "If I don't survive I have chosen you to become their mother."

"Me, I can't, I don't know if could. What about uncle Ennis?" I said, "He'll still be around."

Uncle Stiles sighed. "I know, but, if I die it will take him a while to be able to even to hold the pup. It will be up to you to take of the pup." He said, taking my head in his hands he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Promise me that you will take care of the pup and Ennis."

"I p-p-promise, uncle Stiles." I said, trying not to cry.

"Thank you, Katia." He said, hugging me to his chest. "Let it out, have a good cry." I spent the at least 3 hours crying until, I composed myself and uncle Stiles went down stairs to tell everyone else what's going on.

Misty

"What happened?" I asked as my daughter and best friend, Stiles, came down from upstairs.

"If anything should happen to uncle Stiles while he's in labor I will take care of all the pups that he will have, I promise." Katia said.

"Thank you, Katia." Ennis said, "The pups will need you. I have decided that if Stiles doesn't make through child-birth I will join him in the after life."

"Wait, Katia can't do this by herself!" Thomas yelled.

"If that is his decision then let it be." I said, "Even though the pups will need their mother and it would help to have a father around but, if that's how Ennis feels, so be it."

"1 month." Katia said, walking up to him.

"What?" Ennis asked.

"If anything happens to uncle Stiles, which I don't think anything will happen, you help me take care of the pups for 1 month and if you still feel the way you do now then I will let you go." She said, "Deal?"

"Deal." He said, "You, will make one hell of an alpha one day kid."

"Thank you, uncle Ennis." Katia said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

"You do!" I said, excitedly.

"Yes." She said.

"I'm so helping you get ready." I told her.

"Me too." Lydia said, stepping in front of Scott.

"Count me in." Allison said, from behind Isaac.

"Fine, just nothing to girly, ok?" She asked, we all nodded and chuckled as we followed her upstairs.

Calvin

"Hey, Cal." My friend, Caldon said, "Your text said that you found a date for tonight."

"Sure did." I said smiling at the memory of the mysterious goth girl that I've had a crush on for a year, Katia her name is just as beautiful as she is.

"Please tell me it's not Dylan Adams." He begged, Caldon has been obsessed with Dylan ever since kindergarten.

"No, he's all yours dude." I told him. "I happen to be going out with his sister Katia."

"That's right she is his sister. You know I knew they were related somehow, I mean they look so alike." He said, "Of course he's cuter but, Katia is nicer, I bumped into her in the hall the other day and broke her project she was working on, when I started to apoligieze she just smiled and that it was no problem and that it was easy to fix."

"She's pretty cool isn't she?" I said.

"Yeah, now lets go before coach has a heart attack because we are not there." He said.

"You're right lets go." I agreed, and we ran to the locker room.

After listening to the coach's pep talk we went out onto the field. When I saw Katia I was stunned by how beautiful she looked, she was wearing a black shirt that had one shoulder cut off and black skinny jeans with a golden necklace with a full moon charm on it. When I saw someone from the other team go up to her, and start flirting with him her, I walked up to them "Hey Katia, my uncle saved you a seat in the stands."

"Ok, goodbye." She said, to the guy and followed me to where my uncle Steve was sitting.

"There you Calvin." He said, "This must be that Katia girl you wouldn't stop talking about."

"It's nice to meet you sir." She said.

"Please, call me Steve." My uncle said.

"Anyway I need to go, I'll see you guys later." I said, leaving.

"Hey!" The guy who was talking to Katia later yelled.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I was seconds away from getting in that girls pants when you showed up." He said, pushing me.

"That girl deserves a lot better than you!" I spat.

"How about we make a deal." He said.

"How about we not." Thomas said, coming up from behind me.

"Stay out of this, it's none of you business." The guy said.

"When talk about my sister like she's a prize to be won it becomes my business." He said. "Now leave."

"Thanks, dude." I said.

"No problem, thank you for defending my sister's honor." He said, "Can you point out to me where she is sitting at?"

"Yeah, she's right up there." I said, pointing to where she was sitting with my uncle." He nodded and left towards his sister.

Thomas

"Hey sis." I said. "Can I talk to you alone please?"

"Sure." she said. "I'll be right back Steve."

Once we were away from the crowd "That guy that was flirting with you, he's a werewolf, and he just challenged Calvin." I told her.

"What?" She asked. "I'll talk to him, he's on the bench right now."

"I'll get him. Go to the locker rooms I'll keep people out." I said.

She left for the locker room and I went to find the guy from earlier. When I found him he was on the bench and I was relieved to see that Calvin was playing. I went up to the guy, "Hey, meet my sister in the boys locker room." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Just follow me." He nodded, got up, and followed me to the locker room.

Katia

"What is this all about?" The guy from earlier asked.

"I want you to leave Calvin alone." I told him.

"Ah that human." He said. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want." I told him.

"A place in your pack." He said.

"Done, brother." I called. "Take, what's you name?"

"Ashton." He said.

"Take Ashton to Isaac tell him what happened, I have to get back to the game." I said.

"Yes, sister." He said, leading Ashton to the abandoned Mansion, that we found in the middle of the preserve we all live there.

I got back just in time to see Calvin score the winning shot, I cheered for him with his uncle.

Thomas

"Your sister is hot." Ashton said.

"Shut up you're luck that she didn't just kill you." I said.

"She wouldn't do that." He said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked afraid of what his answer would be.

"Well we are mates so." He said.

"I was afraid that you would say that." I said. "Well hopefully you like kids."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's the replacement mother for one of the humans in our pack." I told him.

"I'm fine with that. I love kids." He said. "How long until the human gives birth?"

Right when I was about to answer I got a text from my uncle Ennis. "Right now, listen to me. There is a veterinary clinic not that far from here I need you to get Katia and take her there immediately ok." He nodded.

"What if she won't come with me?" He asked.

"Just tell her that it's Stiles time. She'll know what you mean." I said, as I ran towards the house that we share with the alpha pack.

Ashton

I ran back to the fields just in time to see Katia hug the same guy that led her away from me. "Katia!" I yelled.

"Ashton?" She asked, she looked up at me and I ran over to her.

"What do you want?" The guy, I think Katia said that his name is Calvin.

"That's none of your business. Katia you need to come with me quick." I said.

"What happened? Where's Thomas?" She asked.

"He went ahead, look it's Stiles time." I said.

"What!" She shouted.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her into my chest.

"Hey, let her go." Calvin said

"No, it's ok. I have to go." Katia said, pulling away from me and taking my hand.

Stiles

"Hold in there, Stiles." My friend Scott said, after the Peter situation Scott realised that I was happy with Ennis and we've our friendship has never been stronger. "Ennis should be here soon."

"Uncle Stiles, we're here." Thomas said, being followed by Ennis.

"I'm here too." Katia said, followed by a guy, who had black hair silver eyes, he was wearing a white tank top and black exercise shorts.

"Who are you?" Ennis growled, pushing him up against the wall.

"Get off of him!" Katia yelled, digging her claws into the back of Ennis, she pulled him off of the stranger and threw him to the ground. "This is Ashton, he is my mate and that is all you need to know!"

"How dare you!" Ennis shouted.

"Please stop!" The stranger, Ashton yelled. "The last thing this guy needs are two people he cares for fighting!"

"Ashton's right." She said. "I'm sorry, uncle Ennis."

"So am I." He said.

I let out a scream of pure agony as a sharp shooting pain shot through my stomach. "It's starting." Deaton said, "Everyone except Katia and Ennis needs to leave now."

I looked at my stomach, to see five tiny claws sticking through my stomach and shirt. "Is that it?" Katia asked, Deaton nodded. "I was thinking, what if uncle Ennis bit uncle Stiles after the pup is born."

"That might just work, good thinking Katia." Deaton said, "You better watch out Ennis, or she'll have your job."

"Don't remind me." He mumbled. I chuckled before watching the little claws slashed down my stomach, I let out another scream of pain, and held one of my hands out to Ennis and the other to Katia, they both took them, and that's the last thing I remember.

Katia

After I took a hold of uncle Stiles hand, he passed out, there was no time to worry about that because the pups was already out of his stomach. I hurried and grabbed the pup as Ennis growled at the sight his mate was in, I couldn't bare to look I just grabbed the pup and turned around. "Ok, uncle Ennis bite him now." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"No, don't the baby." Uncle Stiles mumbled.

"Is fine, it's with Katia, my love." Uncle Ennis told him. "Let me help you."

"Ok." Uncle Stiles said.

"Katia let me see the pup." Deaton said, reaching towards us. When I handed him the pup, it got upset and started squirming around in Deaton's arms. "Hey it's ok, Ennis would you like to hold her?"

"Not, until Stiles can." Uncle Ennis told him, taking a hold of my uncle Stiles hand. "Katia will take care of her till then, right?"

"Of course that's why I'm here." I said. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Stiles told me just in case he would make it." He said.

"Can I know it so I don't have to call her pup all the time?" I said.

"Yeah, Laura Stillinski." He told us. "Since I'm the alpha of the alpha pack we decided it would be safer for her to have Stiles last name."

"Ok, let me know when uncle Stiles is awake." I said, "Is it ok, if I show her to the others?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He said.

An: So, what do you guys think, I hope you like it, I also hope that you like Ashton. If you like the idea of Stiles as a werewolf type hug, if not type punch and tell me why, which is optional, you don't have to, you can just type punch. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Ennis

I sighed in relief as I saw Stiles' wounds heal, and his eyes flutter open. "Where's the baby?" He asked.

"She's with Katia." I told him.

"She?" He asked, I nodded. "I want to see her."

"Of course I'll go get her." I said, kissing his forehead before going out into the lobby. I smiled when I saw Katia sleeping with her head against Derek's shoulder, Thomas was sleeping curled up on the floor, and Dylan was looking at his reflection in his phone. "Where is Laura? I asked in a whisper.

"I have her." Ashton said, he walked over to me, I took her from him at the same time Katia woke up.

"How's uncle Stiles?" She asked, standing up.

"He's fine." I said holding my baby girl for the first time.

"What's her name?" Ashton asked. "Katia was too excited to tell us."

"Her name is Laura Stilinski." I told them.

"Like after uncle Derek's dead sister?" Dylan asked, I nodded. "That's kind of creepy."

"Shut up." Katia growled. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"I better take her into Stiles before he throws a temper tantrum." I said, and everyone chuckled.

Katia

I stood up and paced the room after uncle Ennis took little Laura to see uncle Stiles, I was afraid that his body would reject the bite at any second. Seeming to sense my worry, Ashton stood in front of me, and wrapped his arms around me. My worry didn't completely go away but, it got to the point where I wasn't getting ready to pull all my hair out.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked Ashton as he finally stopped looking at himself in his phone.

"I'm Ashton." He said.

"What do you want with my sister?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Your my sister, I have to care." He told me.

"Oh really, because just today you called me bitch and slammed my best friend into the lockers!" I shouted.

"I see you haven't changed much Dylan, my love." A smooth, voice said from the dark door way of the clinic. As soon as I recognized who was at the door, I growled and got in between him and my brother. "Now Katia is that anyway to welcome an old friend?"

"You are not a friend, Kevin!" I growled, "Leave, you are not welcomed here."

"I'm not going anywhere without getting what I want." He stated calmly.

"What would that be?" Uncle Derek said, I was glad that he did, he's an alpha he's not Kevin's alpha but, since he's in my uncle's territory he has no choice but, to obey.

"Dylan." He said.

"Well, that's not going to happen, so I suggest you leave." Derek said.

"I thought it might go like this so I had my pack mate come with me to back me up." He said. "Are you ready for a little family reunion, Derek?"

"What do mean?" My uncle asked.

"Don't tell me that you forgot your own uncle." A man said, stepping out from behind Kevin.

"Peter!" My mother growled. "I killed you."

"You thought you did my dear Misty. You see I was able to crawl out of the bank and was found by Kevin's mother who took me in and healed me. I'm here to get what belongs to me." The man, Peter, said.

"Stiles does not belong to you!" Uncle Scott growled.

"Ahh, but..." He stopped mid sentence as he looked at Dylan, next thing I knew I was thrown into the exam room where my uncles were with their baby.

"We, have a problem." I told them. "There is a man, by the name of Peter he's here with Kevin, who wants Dylan and this Peter guy wants Stiles."

"Katia!" Thomas yelled. I ran back into the room to see Peter standing in front of Dylan with a hand on his cheek. Our mom took a hold of Dylan's arm and pulled him away from Peter, he went to attack, but was stopped by my aunt Alison who had buried both of her daggers into his should blades, stopping him in his tracks. When he turned to my aunt I ran and took the blow to the stomach that was meant for her.

"Katia!" Ashton yelled. "You bastard!" He grabbed Peter and threw him at Kevin, they both went flying out of the clinic.

"Now, leave." My uncle Derek growled. They both got up.

"I'll be back for you." Peter said, looking at my brother Dylan.

Peter

"So, Dylan is your mate?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I told him. "I know what he means to you."

"That's fine. He's not my true mate, I know that they are out there somewhere." He said. " I will help you get to him. I know the triplets strength and weaknesses."

"Good, thank you." I said, he nodded and we walked back the mountains, where we live with our pack.

An: So, what do you think? Do you like that Peter's back? Should Katia survive? What do you think Dylan should do? Let me know. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5.

An: So, this is basically centered around how everyone is taking Katia's injury.

Dylan

I watched Ashton, quickly go to my sisters side, trying to stop the black blood that was coming non stop.

"Why did she do that?" I heard him ask.

"She was protecting her Aunt." Aunt Lydia said, who was currently trying to calm my uncle Scott down.

"Out of my way." Deaton said. "Young man if you would carry her into the back I will have a look at her." Ashton nodded and gingerly picked up my sister and followed Deaton into the back.

"Ennis you and Stiles should get home and take care of that baby as for the rest of should just go home, we can't do anything here." Uncle Scott said.

"I'm staying." My brother and I said at the same time.

"Wow, you two haven't done that since you were 5." Uncle Isaac said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Speak at the same time." He said.

"Oh. I'll go to school tomorrow mom, I promise I just need to be here with her." I told my, she nodded, gave Thomas and I a hug and left with the pack. We waited for what felt like years until Deaton came back out. "Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure, but, one thing I know for sure is that if she doesn't start healing herself she won't make it." He said.

"How is Ashton?" Thomas asked.

"In need of a friend." He said.

We nodded and walked into the back room to find that Ashton had pulled up another table and was sleeping besides her. "What is he doing?" I asked.

"When you find you true mate, and that mate is injured the other will also go into a deep coma until the injured one is better." Thomas said.

"So, they are mates." I said, and he nodded.

"We should probably go tell the others." He said.

"Ok, lets go." I said. "Oh, and Thomas, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"I know." That's all he said, before putting his hand on my shoulder and lead us out of the clinic.

Conner

As I walked into the rest room at school, the next day. I heard someone crying from one of the stalls. "Is someone there?" I asked.

"Go away." The person said.

"Wait, Dylan? Is that you?" I asked.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner, can you go now." He said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I told him. He sighed and walked out of the stall, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"My sister got into a really bad accident and they don't know if she will survive." He told me.

"Katia?" I asked, he nodded. "I'm really sorry man. Look if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Really? Even after what I did to you and what I called your friend?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him.

"Ok..." He started but, was cut off.

"Hey, Dylan can I talk to you privately please?" Caldon, Captain of the Lacrosse team said.

"Um, yeah sure, I'll be right there." Dylan said. "Thank you, Conner. I'm sorry for pushing you."

"Any time and I forgive you." I said.

Misty

When my sons came home and told me that my baby girl might not survive I was terrified, she is the only daughter I have, and I was just starting to see the old her coming back. I'm proud of her for protecting her aunt, she did the right thing. I just wish that it didn't end with her in critical shape.

Alison

She saved me, she's like this because of me , that was the only thought going through my head right now. If she would have selfless and stood infront of me blocking me from the attack she would be here, with us.

Ennis

As I sat watching my wonderful husband rock are little girl to sleep I couldn't help but think that I wanted her to grow up to be like her cousin Katia, to put the needs of others in front of her own, to always protect the ones you love at any and all costs, and most importantly to love life, Katia never once complained, out loud of course, about when she didn't get her way, or when things didn't turn out right. I want Laura to be able to look to Katia as the strong, confident young women she is and want to be just like her.

Derek

I can't believe it, my little mini me, is laying on a cold table fighting for her life. She didn't do anything to deserve this, she is the sweetest, most caring, and the most selfless teenage girl that I have ever known. I'm glad that Alison is fine and that Katia protected her, it was the right thing to do, but why did she have to end up like this why?

Kalin

My sweet little niece, my only niece she doesn't deserve this. That blow wasn't meant for her, it was meant for Alison, why did she have to protect her? Why?

Aiden

It hurts to see Kalin like this, he's so sad and worried that it's driving him nuts, but I know why and I understand, Katia is his family his blood family and it's natural that he worries about her, I'm worried too.

Ethan

That poor girl, having to fight like she is. She is strong she can beat this. I know she can. I'm really worried about Derek, I mean I haven't seen him this sad since his sister Cora was killed by another werewolf while she was trying to protect the triplets when they were 2.

Scott

Poor Katia, she doesn't deserve this, no one does. She did what she did, to protect Alison knowing that she would just heal herself after. I don't think that she had this in mind, but even if she did she would have done it anyway. Misty is really broken up about this, she can't lose Katia it would break her.

Lydia

Poor Misty, I can't even begin to imagine what she is feeling right know. Katia is a loving girl she would die for us, even though we don't want her too. I think Scott's mostly worried about Misty, she's like a sister to him and I know that he's worried about Katia but, there is nothing we can do about it.

Stiles

I'm so glad that I can be with my little girl, and I feel really guilty about it I mean while I'm having all sorts of fun with Laura, Misty is worried sick about Katia. I'm worried about Ennis, he was worried enough about the pregnancy, and know he has this to worry about know too.

Thomas

What kind of brother am I, if I can't save my own sister. I could of done something, attack Peter before he got to Katia or not of called her back into the lobby, I could of stopped this from happening it's my fault.

Isaac

I don't know what to think about this, on one hand Katia saved my mate , but on the other hand at what cost, she is in a coma and she could die, I don't think that I could handle that. I don't think that anyone could handle that.

An: Hmmmmmmmm, should she die or live? What do you think? Anyway read and review. Good or bad I want to know. I hope you liked this chapter. Good bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 Here it comes. I hope you like it.  
Dylan  
After talking to Caldon, I went to the clinic to check on Katia. When I got there I was surprised to see my uncle, Ennis sitting down next to my sleeping sister. "What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I could ask you the same thing, shouldn't you be at school." He said.  
"It's lunch, besides I'd rather be with my sister right know." I said.  
"Oh." He said, "To answer your question I was getting ready to test a theory."  
"What would that be?" I asked, taking a seat next to him, and holding my sisters hand in mine.  
"If you take away too much of anyones pain away, it could kill you but, an alpha might be able to take it further. By giving Katia that extra spark that makes me an alpha I could heal her." My uncle told me.  
"Wouldn't you lose your alpha status though?" I asked him.  
"Yes but, I rather have Katia alive then be an alpha." He said.  
"What does Uncle Stiles think?" I asked.  
"He feels the same way, he doesn't want Katia to die none of us do." He answered, standing up as the front door of the clinic opened up.  
"I told you to leave." My mother growled.  
"Mom?" I asked leaving the examine room to see my mom with two men, one being the wolf that attacked my Sister. "What do you want!"  
The stranger turned to me and took a step toward me. "Don't touch him." My mother growled stepping in between me and the man.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Are you kidding me with this?" She asked, "Do you know what you did to my daughter. She might not make it."  
"Mom?" Someone asked from the room behind us. I couldn't believe it.  
"Katia!" I turned around and saw my sister standing up, holding her stomach.  
"I'm fine. Who are you?" She asked, looking to both of the stranger.  
"I'm Peter. Your uncle Derek's uncle." The stranger, Peter said. "I'm also your brother's mate."  
"Which one, I have two?" She asked again.  
"I don't know his name yet, but it's the beautiful creäture that's behind your mother." He said.  
"Dylan?" She asked, he nodded.  
"I'm not your mate." I told him.  
"Oh, but you are and I won't lose you like I lost Stiles." Peter said.  
"Then you have to go through me if you want to get anywhere near, my son." My mother growled.  
"Me too, touch my brother and I'll kill you." Katia said. Suddenly there was a huge crash in the back room. I ran in to see, my uncle laying on the floor.  
I looked over at Ashton who was looking back at me. "What did you do?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I swear. He said, that he was getting dizzy and that he need to sit down." Ashton said, "I turned around to see how Katia was doing and he was on the floor."  
"Ok, I believe you." Katia said, who had come in from behind me. She went over to uncle Ennis and helped up and on to a table. "Uncle Ennis, are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, healing you just took a lot out of me I'll be fine." He said.  
"Ok, go help mom with the Peter won't leave thing, Ashton you stay with them. Dylan we should get to school." My sister said, taking charge, that was strange she has never been like this before. She usually takes orders, she never orders any one around.  
"My pleasure." Uncle Ennis said, getting up on two very unsteady feet. "Let's go Ashton."  
"Do you think that you should go back to school, Katia?" I asked, "I mean you are still healing, and I kind of told Conner."  
"You what!" She growled, her eyes going, wait was that red? No, it can't be. I closed my eyes and when I opened them her eyes were back to her gold eyes. "That's fine. I need some time away from school anyway."  
"Please tell me you guys saw that too." I said, looking at my uncle and my sister's mate.  
They both shook their heads no. "See what?" She asked, looking at me with a confused look on her face.  
"Nothing, never mind. I must be going crazy." I said.  
"We're werewolves. We already are crazy." Ashton said.  
"Dylan, go back to school. We will not let Peter get to you.  
They stood in-between Peter and myself while I made an escape to my car.  
AN: I hope you liked it. Sorry that I'm not around as much. I will try to update as much as I can. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Please keep those Stallion ideas a coming I love reading them.


	7. Chapter 7

An: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update again yesterday but I'm updating again today. I would like to thank The black rose of the west who helped me write this chapter.  
Chapter 7  
Dylan  
I was walking down the halls at school when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find Conner waving at me and walking towards me, I met him half way. "Hey, Conner."  
"Hi." He said, "How are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm doing ok. I saw Katia during lunch today." I told him.  
"Oh, how is she doing?" He asked.  
"She is doing better. The doctor said that she can come home today she just needs to take it easy for a while." I lied, Katia might still have slight pain in her stomach but other than that Dr. Deaton says that she should be fine.  
"That's great, I hope that she'll be back at school soon." He said, "We really miss her."  
"We?" I asked.  
"Oh, me and Calvin. He's been worried about her since she left the game with some stranger the other night." Conner said.  
"Conner!" Someone shouted we turned to see that it was no other than Calvin himself.  
"Hi, Calvin." Conner said.  
"Is Dylan bugging you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I have better things to do then to sit here and someone question why I'm talking to his friend.  
Conner  
"Great going Calvin." I mumbled.  
"What did I do?" He said.  
"He wasn't hurting me, and wasn't going to anyway." I said, watching Dylan as he walked away. "We were just talking."  
"About what?" Calvin asked.  
"Katia." I said. "She was hurt really bad and he needed someone to talk to."  
"Wait, is she ok?" He asked.  
"Yes she's fine." I said, "I have to go to class now." I then turned and walked towards my chemistry class which I had with Dylan.  
When I walked into the class room I took the empty seat next to Dylan. "Hi, Conner." He said.  
"Hi, look I'm sorry about Calvin. He's just looking out for me." I said.  
"I know. Don't worry about it." He said, he then patted my shoulder and turned to face our teacher Mrs. McCall or as she says just call me Lydia, as she started class.  
Katia  
After Dylan left we turned back to Peter. "What did you mean, by you lost my uncle Stiles?" I asked.  
"Katia, please. That is over let's not bring it up." My uncle Ennis said, weakly.  
"If she wants to know why don't we tell her, Ennis." Peter said.  
"No." My mom said.  
"Wait, you don't get to decide what I know!" I yelled.  
"It's okay, young one I'll leave for now." Peter said, walking out of the door.  
"No, wait!" I called, chasing after him.  
"Katia!" My mother yelled. I ignored her as I ran after Peter.  
Misty  
"I'll go get her." I said.  
"Wait, let her go." Ennis said, "I need to talk to you."  
"Can't it wait until after I stop my daughter from being lied to and tricked by that psycho wolf?" I asked.  
"No, she'll come back." He said. "What I need to tell you will affect her for the rest of her life."  
"I'm listening." I said.  
"Look, while you guys talk I'm going to find my mate." Ashton said.  
"No, Ashton. You need to hear this, too." Ennis said.  
"Ok." Ashton replied.  
Katia  
I followed Peter to an old burned out house in the middle of the beacon hills preserve. "Peter!" I yelled. "Please, I need to know what happened between you and my uncle Stiles."  
"Your mother said no." Peter said, coming out of the house, and standing on the porch.  
"She can't decide what I need to know. Please?" I asked.  
"Ok." He said, sitting down on the front steps. "Come sit with me." He said, patting the spot next to him.  
I hesitantly walked towards him and sat next to him. "Ok, so what happened?" I asked.  
"Well your uncle Stiles and I didn't always get along, you see I used to be an alpha, I went after the people who burned my house and killed half of my family. Stiles called me a monster and you uncle Derek killed me becoming Alpha." He started.  
"Wait, but wouldn't no, shouldn't you be dead?" I asked.  
"Yes, I should. I used a ritual similar to the one that your uncle Ennis used to heal you, to resurrect myself. After that I did what I could to help Derek and to earn his trust again, but failed. The only one who seemed to see that I was trying to change was Stiles, we would talk for hours on end and I felt safe and cared about, one day Stiles told me that I had become his best friend and that's when I thought that he was my mate, I never told him." He said, I listened as he told me the rest of his story, like how his alpha then turned into an alpha by protecting my mother from my father.  
"Wait, you knew my father?" I asked.  
"It was a long time ago, but yes, I knew him." He said. "Unlike what your mother has told you he wasn't as bad as she might have told he was."  
"He raped my mother and he was not as bad as she says he was." I said.  
"Everyone makes mistakes at one point in their life, of course his was quite extreme and unacceptable, but he did save my life when we were kids." He told me.  
"He did?" I asked, he nodded. "Um finish your story about you and my uncle Stiles, please."  
He nodded and started to tell me about how uncle Scott and my mom became like brother and sister, and how she thought that she had killed him. "You see Katia I'm not that guy anymore. I came back at first to find Stiles and show him that I have changed but, now I just want to show you and the rest of your family and you brother that I've changed, I'm not as crazy as I was 16 years ago."  
"I don't know what I can do about that, or if I can do anything about it." I told him.  
"First off I'm no expecting you to help me at all with this." He told me. "It's my battle."  
"Could you tell me more about my father, Please?" I asked, curious to get to know a different side of my father.  
"Maybe another time." He said. "Right know you should probably go home, before Misty gets too worried about you."  
"Ok, can we meet here tomorrow?" I asked him.  
"Sure thing kiddo." He said.  
"Ok, I'll see you then Peter." I told him.  
Misty  
"So, wait you're telling me that my daughter is now the alpha of the alpha pack?" I asked.  
"Yes." He said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"When I healed her, it transferred my power as an alpha into her." He said.  
"So she's an alpha now." I said.  
"Not yet." He told me. "How do you become an alpha."  
"By killing one." I said, "but, you're not an alpha anymore."  
"I was the one who gave her the power though, which means for her to become an alpha..." He started.  
"I'll have to kill you." Katia said, walking back into the clinic. "I won't do it."  
"Katia, you don't have a choice." I told her.  
"Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled, her eyes then turned a light red color before she blinked and her eyes were then back to her normal brown eyes. "I'm not going to do it. I can't do that to uncle Stiles and Laura."  
Ennis went up to her and hugged her as she broke down and sobbed into his chest. I looked over to Ashton and saw that he was standing in the corner with a blank look on his face, like he was disconnected which was strange for a werewolves mate.  
"A-Ashton?"Katia sobbed looking up at her mate.  
"I didn't sign up for this. This is not worth the 50 dollars he offered me, I'm out." He said, going to leave only to be stopped by Thomas.  
"Who offered you the money and what do they want?" He growled grabbing him around the neck.  
"I can't say." He whimpered. "They will kill me if I do."  
"I'll kill you if you don't." My son growled squeezing Ashton's throat tighter.  
"His name is Cory, he hired me to close to what he says belongs to him." Ashton said, "He said that he will stop at nothing to get what is rightfully his."  
"who would that be?" I asked him.  
"Katia." He answered. "It's not worth the drama though, he can handle it himself. That's all I know I promise." Suddenly there was a loud crunch as Thomas kicked Ashton's leg hard enough to break it.  
"Leave and tell your boss that he can't have my sister." Thomas growled tossing Ashton out of the clinic. "Are you okay sis?" He asked, walking over to her and rubbing her back, she turned around and moved out of Ennis' grip and started to cry into Thomas' chest. "Shh, it's okay sis. Everything will be okay." He whispered into her ear, while still rubbing her back.  
"I-I can't d-do it." She quietly sobbed out.  
"Sweety I know you don't." Ennis told her. "But, eventually my body will start to shut down and I will go through more pain then you could even imagine."  
"I d-don't know h-how to t-take care of a pack l-let alone an a-alpha pack." She stuttered.  
"One of the other alphas can teach you the basics, and I know someone who can teach you the rest." He told her. "I will stay alive to take care of the pack until either your training is over or if I can't bare the pain anymore."  
Katia nodded, and looked up. "When I have to I will do it for the good of the pack and to relieve you from your pain." She sobbed and then collapsed back into the arms of her brother.  
Katia  
When we got home my aunt Alison ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so sorry." She said.  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "You didn't do anything." I told her.  
"You got stabbed while trying to protect me." She whispered.  
"I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe and the rest of my family safe." I said, hugging her back.  
"Katia!" I looked up to see my uncle Derek running towards me. I let go of my aunt and ran towards him, and hugged him.  
"Ennis called and told us." He said, "It'll be ok. We will work this out together."  
"Sweety." My mom said, "We need you to pick your mentor so that you can start your training."  
"I pick uncle Derek." I said, immediately. I knew that he would be the best choice and besides I just want to be like him.  
"I would be honored." He said, "We will start at your lunch break tomorrow, meet me here."  
"Ok, uncle Derek." I said, "Can I go to my room please a lot has happened and I need to rest."  
"Yeah, that's fine Kat." Uncle Derek said.  
I went to the old vault that I had turned into my room and layed down on my black king sized bed and went to sleep.  
An: What do you think? Here is chapter 7, hope that you like this chapter. Again I want to thank the black rose of the west for helping me out with this whole fan-fiction. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. See ya later.


End file.
